Staring
by Guardian Demon
Summary: Ford stares at the stars. Arthur stares at Ford. What are they looking for? Set a few days before the first book- and it's slashy, ooh! PG-13 (when in doubt, raise the rating.)


Staring

-a ficlet by guardian demon-

summary: Ford stares at the stars. Arthur stares at Ford. What are they looking for? Slightly Slashy (tm). Set a few days before the first book. FordArthur (but of course).

-

As usual, Ford Prefect was on his back on the ground, watching the night sky with great intent. That particular night he was lying on a slightly sloping expanse of grass which had conveniently located itself underneath him when he fell over. It was as good a place for spaceship-spotting as any.

Also as usual, Arthur Dent found Ford on the ground after tailing him from the bar, pausing briefly to explain things to a friendly policeman or two. That particular night he had had rather more to drink than usual, so instead of trying to drag Ford home, he flopped down on the grass next to him.

"Hi," said Arthur.

Ford made a noncommittal sort of noise.

"What you doing?" Arthur inquired, his voice slightly slurred.

"Waiting," said Ford, as if it were the most obvious of statements.

"Waiting," Arthur repeated, raking hair out of his eyes. He rested his head on his hand, since it had gotten there anyway. "You're always waiting. What are you waiting for?"

Ford said nothing, intent on the stars again.

Arthur sighed. "Ford."

Still nothing.

"Ford." Arthur scooted an inch closer. "What are you- what do you see out there?"

"Adventure and excitement and really wild things," Ford said vaguely.

"Adventure and- huh." Arthur gazed upwards, trying to follow his friend's stare, wondering how Ford saw all that in a few little sparkly dots.

Minutes passed in silence. Ford fiddled with something in his jacket pocket, never taking his eyes off the sky. Arthur alternated between looking at the stars and looking at Ford, a view that he found significantly more interesting. The light from moon and stars played over his face in a manner he had never noticed before, although Arthur was rather inclined to attribute this at least partially to quantity of alcohol in his bloodstream. He noted yet again how odd it was that Ford seemed not to need to blink.

Arthur was looking at the sky again when Ford finally spoke. "I know you don't believe me," he said slowly, "because no one ever does, but out there is everything you could ever want. You just have to know how to find it." He propped himself on his elbows, as if trying to get closer to the stars he studied.

"Um," Arthur mumbled eloquently. He decided not to say anything after all and contented himself with looking over at Ford again. At that moment, with the stars reflected in his unsettling eyes, Ford was something completely alien, as if his entire consciousness were very far away. Arthur exhaled, a soft, sad sigh. He had thought his friend so familiar, but this was something haunting that he would never understand. _Everything I want is right here_, he realized.

Ford swiveled his head sharply to look at Arthur. Too late, he realized he'd voiced that revelation aloud. He recognized the familiar sting of panic. "I didn't mean to say that," he covered. _Damn!_ he thought.

Ford rolled onto his side and peered at him through squinted eyes, trying to focus at close range. "But you did say it. You said it!"

Alarm bells went off inside Arthur's head. "I- but- I just-" he stammered, cursing the extra drinks, the starlight, and his big mouth. Ford's face was far too close. He shut his eyes, too panicked to move, fighting to keep any other remarks from escaping his mouth.

Ford's lips met his. Every thought abandoned his head except for the awareness that he, Arthur Dent, was being kissed by Ford Prefect. Had he been capable of other thought, he would have noted that the idea seemed perfectly reasonable and realized that he couldn't blame it on the alcohol after all. Later, he would apologize profusely to the things he had previously cursed.

When Arthur didn't start back with shock, Ford deepened the kiss, slipping a hand behind Arthur's head. Arthur wondered vaguely if maybe they shouldn't be in a public place before he gained enough sense to kiss him back.

Whatever it was in Ford's pocket emitted a series of loud beeps. Startled, they both sat bolt upright.

"Damn!" Ford's curse was a singularly odd cross between a growl and an anguished wail. He stumbled to his feet and went haring off into the night. Arthur watched him go, knowing he would eventually be back. He sighed again and lay back down, next to the body-shaped hollow Ford had left in the grass. It was Arthur's turn to wait.


End file.
